Human milk contains non-digestible oligosaccharides which specifically stimulate the growth of lactic acid producing bacteria, such as species belonging to the genus Bifidobacterium and Lactobacillus and prevent the growth and/or adhesion to the intestinal wall of other (pathogenic) bacteria. Hence, when an infant receives human milk, the infant's intestinal flora develops into a healthy flora rich in lactic acid producing bacteria. The presence of a healthy intestinal flora improves gut barrier maturation and/or gut barrier integrity, stimulates the formation of mucus, inhibits pathogenic bacteria and stimulates the immune system.
WO0008984 relates to a mixture of non-digestible carbohydrates for stimulating the health and enhancement of the healthy micro-organisms present in the natural flora of the large intestine.
Before birth the intestinal tract of the infant is normally sterile. During vaginal delivery the intestinal tract of the infant is inoculated with vaginal and/or fecal bacteria of the mother, resulting in a colonization of the infant's gastrointestinal tract by bacteria originating from the infant's environment.
Natren® produces the probiotic product Life Start® which is designed specifically for infants and suitable for infants delivered via caesarean section. Life Start® is made with Bifidobacterium infantis. Because the Life Start® product contains only one single Bifidobacteria species, the benefits for the infant will be very limited.